In the Blink of an Eye 2
by WWEand1D
Summary: They're back! Abby and Viper have to deal with parenthood while, at the same time, deal with their marriage. They meet new people, see old friends, while dealing with a child with recently discovered defects.


OMG! I'm back! Summer was a lot more busy than i thought it was gonna be. But I'm back. This is the 2nd part to "In the Blink of an Eye" that i got some requests about. I've actually had this part written for a while, just never had time (or internet) to upload it. Hope you enjoy :-)

* * *

"Hun. Can't you just do it this one time?" Abby pleaded her husband, Viper, to make supper since she was busy with their newborn, Stephen (in memory of Abby's father.)

"You know I suck at cooking." That was always Viper's excuse. Abby stood up straight and looked Viper in the eyes. She was quite a bit shorter than Viper, but he knew she could beat him up if necessary.

"Than you take care of Stephen." Abby deviously smiled. Viper frowned in defeat and walked to the kitchen. "I sure hope you're not as stubborn as your father." Abby knelt back down to Stephen who was lying in his crib. She looked up to her wedding pictures hanging up on the wall. One of them was them holding hands at the alter. She frowned when she saw how huge she was. At that time she was already seven months pregnant.

"Abby? How long does the pasta have to boil?" Viper called in. Abby rolled her eyes, got up, grabbed Stephen, and walked toward the kitchen.

"Hun, you just came in here. You need to let the pasta boil longer." Abby proceeded to tell him how to make the most simplest dish. Spaghetti.

After supper was ready to eat, Abby grabbed a pack of Stephen's cereal and dumped a few out for him. He had just turned six months last week, and now was able to grab things and sit up straight. Abby and Viper ate their supper while keeping an eye on Stephen.

"So tell me about your day." Abby suggested after the silence was getting annoying.

"Oh same old, same old. Went to the gym in the morning, recorded Smackdown since it's Tuesday, and then came home to watch Stephen." Abby usually stayed home with Stephen, but decided to hire a babysitter for today since she had an opportunity to do some test shots for a modeling job. "What about you?"

"Well, first I got the babysitter ready and everything, then went to the building where the guy told me to go. They had people do my hair, makeup, and pick out my clothes. It was awkward. And... yeah that's about it."

"Sounds boring." Viper took another forkful of spaghetti. Abby nodded. They both turned to see Stephen crying. "What's wrong bud?" Viper took him out of his high-chair, and carried him to the living room. "I've got this one." Viper disappeared through the doorway.

Abby started cleaning up and did some dishes. She was about half-way done when Viper came rushing through the door. Stephen was shaking all over in his arms. Abby knew Viper thought he had done something to him, but Abby knew it wasn't him. He was ceasing.

"Just wait!" Abby ran to the phone and dialed 9-1-1.

"9-1-1 What's your emergency?" A calm operator, clearly a woman, said.

"My baby's ceasing!" Abby tried to stay calm, but the words screeched out her mouth like a mouse being caught in a trap.

"What's your address?" Abby told her the address of the apartment building, and room number. "OK, we're sending an ambulance." Abby quickly hung up and dropped down to her knees by her still shaking baby. She didn't know how much longer he could last without medicine.

Less then a minute later, the ambulance came barging in the door. Viper held Abby who was now bawling her eyes out. The paramedics gave Stephen some kind of shot that, in a few seconds, got him to stop.

"Are you his parents?" A woman asked after her partner wrapped the baby in some kind of tinfoil looking thing. They both nodded. Abby tried to pull herself together. "Than you can come with me." Abby and Viper made sure to keep up with the rushing paramedics. They all stepped into the emergency vehicle and sped away.

When they got to the hospital, Abby and Viper waited in the waiting room.

"Well..." The doctor finally came out. "I have good news and bad news." Viper held Abby close to himself. She was breathing heavily. "The good news is, Stephen is still alive." Abby and Viper both sighed in relief, and Abby felt a small tear escape her eye.

"And the bad news?" Viper asked. He held Abby tighter with each struggling breath he took.

"The bad news is, He may not make it through the night. It wasn't anything to serious, but since he's so young, his body might not react to the meds." Now, Abby hid her whole front side into Viper's body that had just become weaker. "We'll give you a place to stay since we'll need to keep him over night. Follow me."

Abby and Viper followed the doctor down some hallways and up an elevator until they were finally at a staying room. Viper had decided to drive back to their house to pick up a few things. And while he was gone, Abby sat all alone. She couldn't go see Stephen. She was too nervous to sleep. And worst of all, everyone was asleep making the hallway sound dead.


End file.
